Sonny Falls
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Sonny was offered to be on the Falls first, and she took it. Chad/Sonny Sonny/OC T just in case.
1. The Offer

Sonny Falls

Chapter One

The Offer

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC or its characters. I only own the story line and the characters that I create.

**Summary**: Sonny got the offer to be on Mackenzie Falls first, and she took it, Chad/Sonny Sonny/OC.

I, Sonny Monroe, shut off my webcam and smiled.

My dramatic webshow, "Dani's Secrets" was an internet hit!

It was about a girl named Danielle, Dani for short, who had more secrets then she could afford.

My friend Lucy played Angelena, my arch enemy, my friend Matt played Gregory, the bad boy, my cousin Abby played Mary Ann who was a good girl, and finally my brother Marcus played my stepbrother Lucas who was secretly out to get me.

We had just finished shooting an episode where my character, who was pregnant, was in labor, meanwhile Angelena who was engaged to Lucas had an affair with Gregory and Mary Ann caught them, and just as the episode ended Lucas pulled a gun at me. Man, do I love drama!

All my friends/cast had left and I was sitting alone in my small, light purple room.

There were "Mackenzie Falls" posters all over my room, one of each character; Mackenzie, Portlyn, Trevor, Penelope, Devon, and Chloe. I wish I could be on "Mackenzie Falls". I can act better than half of the people on that show!

My cell phone rang. It was an unknown number. I picked up hastily. "Hello. Sonny Monroe here."

"Yes Ms. Monroe this is Kent Allmarree, the producer of "Mackenzie Falls" and I was wondering if you would be interested in an acting spot on the show?" He asked.

I almost fainted. "This isn't a prank, right? Of course I'd like to be on the show!" I screamed.

"Great. We'll pay for your flight from Wisconsin and have someone pick you up from the airport. We're very interested in your show on the internet and would love to have you as an addition to our cast!" He said, genuinely.

"Great. So when do I fly in?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He responded.

"That's sort of short notice but I'll make it work." I said as I grabbed a handful of clothes, and a large suitcase out of my closet.

"Okay, bye Sonny." He said.

"Bye, Mr. Allmarree." I said back.

"It's Kent." He responded.

"Okay. Bye, Kent." I laughed then hung up.

"Mom!" I screamed, packing more clothes, "I'm going to Hollywood to be on "Mackenzie Falls"! I leave tomorrow!"

I packed it all and went to bed and in the morning I got up and got my suitcases and my guitar and got in my mother's car and she drove me to the airport.

I got out and went to the desk and told the lady my name. "Alison Monroe." I said politely.

"Oh! You've got a special flight!" She responded and told me where to go. I followed her instructions and got on the plane.

It was a private jet! It had Loganberry smoothies and a chocolate fountain and it said 'Mackenzie Falls ' on the walls and had a color scheme of blue, purple, and white.

Soon I fell asleep and when I woke up my flight had landed in Hollywood. I was early morning there, surprisingly. I got out of the plane and there was a man holding a sign that said 'SONNY MONROE' in big black letters.

He was dressed in all black. Black tux, black tie, black loafers, black sunglasses, a black flat billed cop-like hat, and a black wrist watch.

I walked over to him. "I'm Sonny." I said brightly.

He simply nodded and motioned for me to follow him and I did. He led me to a long black limo and opened the door for me and I got in.

I was greeted by a man with grey-black hair that stood straight up, green eyes, a large red nose, and he was tall and a little tubby. He was wearing a grey suit-jacket, grey pants, a periwinkle blue button up shirt, a navy blue tie, and brown loafers.

"Kent Allmarree." He said shaking my hand.

"Sonny Monroe." I returned. So this was the man I spoke to on the phone.

"Well, welcome to Hollywood, Ms, Monroe." He said a little mysteriously.

'I'm glad you took us up on our offer." He said while smiling. I returned the smile happily. This was my dream!


	2. Day One

**Sonny Falls**

**Disclaimer: **I do own nothing.

**Summary: **Sonny was offered to be on the Falls first and she took it.

**AN: So, I noticed **_**someone**_** decided to make a story exactly like this with the same name and everything, so I thought I'd update.**

**I made the story first, so no one tell me I'm copying said person. Although, I haven't updated since late June );**

**And I'm about to cry, ah, this is sad. Well, everyone, please keep reading and well, nothing else to say…**

**Here you go!**

I got settled into my dressing room.

Well it wasn't really _mine_, I was sharing with Portlyn.

This is about a dream come true!

I put on my outfit.

I was looking at myself in the mirror when I heard a knock on the door.

I jumped a little bit.

Portlyn walked in.

"Oh, you're Alison, the new girl, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I go by Sonny." I said trying to keep my cool.

Living in Wisconsin I had never met a celebrity before.

Unless you count that time I met the most famous milking cow in the state but I don't think that really does count.

"'Kay." She said.

"So, I'm playing Juliet, I heard?" I asked, immediately regretting the question.

Like she knew or cared.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to the rest of the cast, come on. I'm Portlyn by the way, but I'm guessing you knew that." She motioned me to leave with her.

"Yeah, I did." I said following her.

She led me to a room with part of the set and a bunch of fancy-like food.

They had a damn chocolate fountain!

That must have cost more than three hundred bucks! Wow!

"Sonny, this is Chad, Devon, Chloe, Penelope, and Trevor. Guys this is Sonny." I nodded and smiled to each one of them.

They were filming a scene with Chad, Portlyn, Chloe, Devon, and Trevor.

Penelope and I got to talking.

She was pretty nice. She was welcoming to me, I guess.

"So you lived in Middleton, Wisconsin?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, it's so weird to be in such a huge town now. But I'm really excited! Where are you from?" I asked.

"Here I've lived in Hollywood since I was little." That was weird.

The bell rang and she said, "Well that's my cue. I hope we'll be friends, Sonny." She walked on the stage and Devon and Chloe came off.

Devon went to get something to eat and Chloe came up to me.

"Listen, I know you're the new girl and you just want to fit in or whatever the hell you're going with but this is my show. Get in between that and you're done, got that?"

A smug smile fell onto my glossy lips.

"Oh, that's cute, really."

Her face fell.

"You think that you can threaten me? Well, listen up, you have nothing on me. Go ahead and say that everything is yours and all that shit, but, watch out, cause it may be yours now, but just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm not smart. I know how everything works here." I walked away leaving her astounded.

Chad came off the set.

"So, you met Chloe? You're honestly the first person to ever stand up to that bitch." He said, warmly.

"I swear I won't be the last either." I said looking after her.

"So, hi, Sonny. Welcome to the Falls. We shoot your first episode next week. Exciting, huh?" He asked with a beautiful smile.

"Yes, I'm ecstatic about being Mackenzie's love interest." My face dropped. "I really shouldn't have said it like that. I don't mean like-well- never mind." I rushed out.

"It's okay. Everyone gets nervous around Chad Dylan Cooper." He looked at the ceiling and pulled his jacket forward a little bit.

"I'm sure they do." I responded with an eye roll.

"Well, would you like to come to lunch?" He asked.

"No, I'm bulimic and I'm starving myself for Hollywood, so no thanks." I replied with a smile.

He frowned.

"It was a joke." I nodded.

"Oh." He laughed insanely. "Well I'm going to the Commissary. You can go with me now or with Portlyn in a few."

"I'll wait." I said.

He was creeping me out.

He left and I looked up realizing everyone had left.

Only Portlyn and I were left in the room.

"Looks like someone has a little crush on you." Portlyn said, smugly.

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious? Chad? He's in stage number one of crushing." She smiled.

"And what stage would that be?" I asked with a laugh.

"He actually talked to you. He usually shuns the newbees for at least a week." She said glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

"Let's just go eat. Where is the Commis- whatever it is- again?" I asked trying to sway from the new topic.

"I'll show you." She said.

x-_Sonny Falls-Sonny Falls-Sonny-Falls-_x

We went to the cafeteria and a hairy old lady gave us steak.

Hmm, the price you pay- or look at- for special treatment.

I sat down beside Chad at our table.

"Who is that?" I heard an African American wannabe gangster ask from a table across from ours.

A chubby blond boy beside him shrugged. "She's hot though, huh?"

"You bet!" The wannabe gangster said while rubbing his hands together.

"Why does Mackenzie Falls always get the hot girls?" Chubby asked.

"Ah-hem." A blond girl drenched in too much make up fake coughed.

"Well, except for you Tawni." The two boys lied through their teeth.

A girl with crazy hair popped up beside them. "Have any of you seen a red and white snake anywhere?" She asked them.

They shook their heads.

I saw Chad follow my gaze from beside me.

"Those are the people on "So Random!" our rival show. We don't talk to them, we're better than them." He informed me.

I nodded while glaring at them. "Stupid 'Chuckle City' crap. They aren't even really actors." I said.

"'Chuckle City'? That's good! Mind if I use it/" Chad asked with a smile.

"Go ahead." I said taking a bite of my steak.

I could get used to this.

**AN: So, am I mad at said person who copied me?**

**I will not say.**

**But, my friend Shelby is making me feel better!**

**PM me if you've ever had your story stolen!**

**And review!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**It's a set up for the next chapter which is a lot like 'West Coast Story' except for Sonny doesn't like a random.**

**Anything anyone says in this story does not express my personal views, so don't be offended.**

**I think Doug Brochu is hot!**

**Yeah, my friends say that's weird!**

**Well, thanks for reading!**

**-Ema **


	3. West Coast What?

**Sonny Falls**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. If I did- well I don't know what would happen, actually.

**Summary: **Sonny was offered to be on the Falls first and she took it.

**A/N:Hey! Chapter three is up! So, I used to have two different ways this story could go but now I'm positive where it is! Plus, this is a day later than the last chapter.**

I tapped my feet on the ground.

Chad told me this plan had to be fool proof.

I wasn't so sure right about now.

"Nico, Grady!" I said, rehearsing the script we wrote perfectly.

"Oh, you're the new Mackenzie Falls girl, what's your name?" Nico asked.

"Sonny, and I'm a HUGE fan of your show! I watch it _all_the time! Could you sign my "So Random!" poster?" I asked faking fan girl-ness.

I held up the poster we had just bought today at some little store a few blocks away from the studio.

"Yes but we'll need a pen." Grady said.

"Oh, shoot! I knew I forgot something! Darn it! Well, let's just go get some frozen yogurt together in the caffeteria. It'll be much better getting to spend time with you." I nodded, biting my lip.

"OK, let's go." Nico said.

"Oh, but it's so far to walk! Do you have any other way we could get there?" I asked, with a smile.

"Where's your cast again?" Grady asked.

"Shooting." I replied.

"OK, I guess we could take the golf cart." Nico nodded.

"Great." I said clapping my hands together.

x-_Sonny Falls- Sonny Falls- Sonny Falls-_x

When we got back Penelope and Chad had parked our cart in the "So Random!" golf cart spot.

They were standing beside it.

Nico and Grady didn't notice, and parked somewhere else.

"Thank you." I said grabbing the tray of frozen yogurt and walking towards my cast mates.

When I reached our golf cart they took their frozen yogurt.

We smiled at Nico and Grady and sat on the cart, eating our frozen yogurt.

Their mouths dropped.

"Phase one is complete." Chad said.

"Time for phase two." I smiled.

x_-Sonny Falls-Sonny Falls-Sonny Falls-_x

I walked on the "So Random!" set.

"You!" Nico and Grady said walking up to me.

"What did I do?" I said sweetly.

"You took our spot." Nico accused.

"Well, I didn't know that the casts were in a fight. I honestly just wanted to spend time with my two celebrity crushes." I lied.

"Really?" Nico asked.

"Uh-huh. And listen, we feel really bad about what we did, so, we're organizing a peace picnic to make up for what we did." I nodded.

"Oh, what's that?" Grady asked.

"You guys bring our Tween Choice Award and we'll bring something and eat in the commissary today at twelve. it'll be great. I'm bringing egg salad!" I smiled, goofy.

This was the perfect "good girl from Wisconsin gimic." Nothing could go wrong.

"OK." The two said in unison.

"Great. Oh and we'll be late, we're rehearsing longer today since I'm new." I said, nodding then walking away.

I could feel their eyes on me as I did.

x_-Sonny Falls-Sonny Falls-Sonny Falls- _x

We watched as the cast of "So Random!" sat down at the table we set up.

Glued to chairs: check.

My "egg salad" flew and hit Tawni in the face.

Score.

I watched as Devon videoed it all.

Next Chad and I grabbed the Tween Choice Award from the podium.

"Peace out suckas!" We said exiting the room.

We looked in to see that Grady ripped out of his chair, causing his pants to rip, showing his under wear.

Trevor took a picture.

We all left back to our set.

Plan: complete.

x_-Sonny Falls-Sonny Falls- Sonny Falls-_x

I huffed back to makeup.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"The Randoms want to verse us in musical chairs." I said angrily.

"When?" He asked.

"Two o'clock. Should we show, they get all their stuff back if they win and if we do, they say Mackenzie Falls is better than "So Random!" on their show." I said.

"Impressive. We're there." Chad said with a smile.

x_Sonny Falls- Sonny Falls- Sonny Falls-_x

We showed up in the Commissary at 2:15. Fashionably late.

"Let's hurry this up, I need to get my teeth bleached in twenty minutes. Did you know that there are eighty shades of white?" Chad asked.

"Oh, really?" Tawni responded.

"Yes, but sweetie, you need it more than he does." I retorted.

Tawni frowned, rubbing her teeth.

The game went on and it was left to me, Chad, and Nico.

The music was going to stop when I pretended to "hurt" my ankle.

All part of the script.

Chad sat down.

Nico gave him a cold glare and went to help me up.

I hurled him to the ground and got up, sitting in the last available seat.

We won.

"You- you- you-" He stuttered out.

"Yup, I tricked you." I said.

Our cast walked out of the Commissary in triumph, leaving the Randoms to sulk.

x_Sonny Falls- Sonny Falls- Sonny Falls-_x

We looked at t he TV.

So Random was almost over and they still hadn't kept their side of the bargain.

"We have to go cause-" Tawni winced "Mackenzie Falls is on, I love that show."

We all laughed.

"Thank you, Sonny." Chad said.

Mackenzie Falls: 2 "So Random!": 0

Sucks for them.

**A/N: So, Review! **

**And the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Ema**


	4. Portlyn at Chuckle City

**Sonny Falls**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. If I did- well I don't know what would happen, actually.

**Summary: **Sonny was offered to be on the Falls first and she took it.

**A/N:Hey! Sorry it's been a while! I have a lot of stories going on, but here's chapter four!**

**They're going to be like episodes, although that wasn't my intentions, but LoveStar1026, wondered how I was doing episode 3, and I just got this idea.**

Portlyn and I were rehearsing the new script when Penelope ran in.

"Chad told Devon who told Chloe who told-" She started but I cut her off.

"Short version."

"There's a meeting in the Commissary at lunch today." Penelope said in a rush, running out quickly.

"A meeting? Do we do that often?" I asked.

"Only when Chad wants. He's got something we need to discuss, so today at twelve in the Commissary, we discuss it. Simple as that." Portlyn shrugged.

"Kay." I smiled.

---

"Okay, for some strange reason, "So Random!" is getting more popular," Chad informed us.

"How is that possible?" Penelope gasped.

"I thought it through and I think it's because of Blondie. She's the only one on the show that isn't completely hideous and people actually like her."

We all nodded.

"So... We're going to get them to fight so _we_ can be on top forever."

"That doesn't make any sense, Chad." I said.

The whole cast gasped and looked at me.

"You should send someone in too, to make it seem like we're fighting here, then that person gathers information, and it's that much easier to crush them!" I said.

"Good plan." Chad nodded.

I noticed Portlyn roll her eyes and mouth 'He loooves you!' and I kicked her underneath the table.

"So who do we send in?" I asked.

"Well how about you since it was your brilliant idea?" Devon said sarcastically.

"No, I came up with the idea so someone else should have to go." I protested.

I was _not_ spending my day with the randoms.

"I say Portlyn goes." Chad said.

Portlyn started comically sobbing.

I saw Chad look at the "So Random!" table, Blondie was all alone over there.

"Sonny, Portlyn, Penelope, Chloe, go get her to come to the Falls." He said in a rush.

We hurried over to her.

I sat down on her right with Portlyn by me and Chloe and Penelope were on her right.

"Hey, Tawni!" I said, remembering her name at the last second.

"Where's your friends?" Portlyn asked.

"They're.. I'm too pretty to be with those non-pretty people all of the time." Blondie said.

"Then why don't you come hand with us at the Falls. We're _always_pretty. I'm sure you'd be a great addition, Tawni!" Penelope said.

"Plus I heard Nico and Grady say they were annoyed with you because you're _so_ clingy, which is not true, right guys?" Chloe asked.

Wow, for someone I hated, she was diabolical.

"Uh-huh." We smiled.

"Well, why not... I deserve to be with pretty people!" Blondie said running over to us.

Wow... This was just _too_ easy...

---

"Portlyn.. Go!" I pushed Portlyn towards Pico and Brady.

I watched them talk.

Portlyn was giggling and twirling her hair and...and.. YES!

They gave into it!

Idiots.

She walked away with them.

I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder.

"Good jobs. I gotta give you props, Monroe."

I looked over to see Chad beside me.

I blushed furiously.

"Thanks." I giggled.

"Well we better go see what Blondie's doing." Chad said with an eye roll.

I nodded.

---

Blondie came out of Portlyn and my dressing room wearing a uniform similar to Portlyn's, although it was extremely tight on her.

The skirt was too short, the top looked like it was about to break, and the belts were popping out.

"I feel uncomfortable." She said adjusting her belt.

"That's the price to pay for looking pretty twenty for seven." Penelope said with a hair flip.

"Although that's not ever possible for you." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I said.

"Oh, okay." Blondie said.

"So, you want a massage from Yoko?" Chad asked.

"Well, I couldn't say No-ko to Yoko." Blondie laughed.

She took a step and there was a loud ripping noise.

"You know what? I'll pass. Maybe some other time..." She fake laughed and grabbed the back of her skirt, backing up to the wall.

"Go get her a different skirt, Penelope." I commanded.

To my disbelief, she obeyed, grabbing Blondie's arm and retreating to the dressing room.

Some guy I had seen on set before approached us.

"There's a little girl here with crazy hair looking for a 'Tawni Hart', does that mean anything to you?"

"Come on, Sonny!" Chad pulled me to the door.

Our body guard stepped aside so we could talk to her.

"Hey, Nora!" I said in a kiddy voice, putting my hands on my knees and bending down so I was face to face with her.

"It's Zora. look, I'm here to get Tawni back."

"Who's Tawni?" Chad asked.

I shrugged.

"Well, sorry, you're on our banned wall." I said.

Nora looked at the wall.

"Why is Mickayla and Zac Efron up there?" She asked.

"Because I like saying I banned Zac Efron. There will come a day when Zac Efron knocks on our door and says "Hey can I come in?" And I'll be all "Nope, sorry, you're banned."" Chad said doing his oh-so-adorable pouty face.

"And I just don't like Mickayla." I said with a bitter smile playing on my lips.

"Well we have to go, we have real acting to do here at the Falls." Chad said and we left while our body guard kept her back.

---

Portlyn came running into the set.

"They know about the plan!" She squealed, hiding behind Devon.

"We're here to get Tawni back!" Pico said.

"Yeah, you stole her from us!" Brady added.

"Guys?" Blondie asked, coming out of nowhere, her back against the wall as she walked over to her cast mates.

"Tawni, we're really sorry we didn't pay attention to you as much as we should have!" Nora said.

"Well what about you guys saying you were annoyed with me cause I'm so clingy?" Blondie asked.

"We never said that. They were trying to get you to go to them so we'd lose ratings!" Brady said.

Blondie gasped, and we heard a familiar ripping sound.

"Let's go, Tawni!" Pico said.

"That's kind of a problem..." Blondie said holding her skirt.

Pico and Grady walked behind them as they left.

Nora took our Loganberry smoothies and left, laughing evilly.

"No! Not the Loganberries!" Chad and I said in unison.

---

"Mackenzie, my cousin is here." Chloe said as I stepped on set with a dramatic look.

"Hi, I'm Juliet. You must be Mackenzie."

"CUT! Great, Sonny, great! I can't wait until you start your real first episode. this will be wonderful!" Our director said.

Chloe's mouth dropped.

Go ahead and stare, I told you I knew how the game was played here.

---

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**Any ideas on how I could do episode four?**

**They're welcome!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!**

**-Ema Lee Lilac**


End file.
